A la mémoire de Jaspers
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond si pale qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, une peau d'un gris si foncé qu'elle en paraissait noire, deux yeux lilas brillaient sous ses mèches de lune. Elle disait s'appeler Rose Lalonde et être venue sur la tombe de son chat. Cet OS n'est pas un Dave x Rose.


Voilà mon OS d'Halloween. Il est plus triste qu'effrayant mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
Titre: A la mémoire de Jaspers.  
Pairing : aucun.  
Personnages: Dave et Rose (DarkGrimm Rose précisément ). John et Jade sont cités, Mom Lalonde et Jaspers aussi. Bro fait un mini kaméo vers la fin.  
Rating: K+ , mais le + est vraiment là pour la forme.  
Genre : j'ai mis Tragedy/Friendship , mais le genre véritable aurait été Tragedy/Mistery/Friendship mais y'avais pas cette option...  
Résumé : Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond si pale qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, une peau d'un gris si foncé qu'elle en paraissait noire, deux yeux lilas brillaient sous ses mèches de lune. Elle disait s'appeler Rose Lalonde et être venue sur la tombe de son chat.

C'était le soir d'Halloween, Dave marchait d'un air las le long de la rue. Il était affublé d'une paire de cornes du plus mauvais gout, et maquillé. Il ne préférais pas imaginer a quel point son frère le trouverais minable, quand il rentrerais. Son costume était tellement pourri qu'il ne pouvais décemment pas imaginer ne serais-ce que tenter de faire croire a une quelconque farce ironique. Non, lui, Dave Strider, celui que l'on surnommait "The Cool Kid" était condamné a une déchéance terrible , condamné a perdre tout crédit auprès de son frère qui en profiterais pour l'assommer de rimes merdiques tout en lui lançant une pluie de smuppets a la tronche. Ensuite, il se ferais réchauffer un reste de pizza congelée depuis trois mois, et irai dormir sous le regard sarcastique de Lil Cal. La soirée prommettait d'être belle.

Tout avait commencé quand il avais accepté que John et Jade l'emmènent a cette stupide soirée de porte a porte, avec tout une tripotée de bigleux boutonneux en costume. Non mais vraiment. Faire du porte a porte pour Halloween a Dix-sept ans!

En signe de protestation, Dave leva les poings vers le ciel noir d'encre et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons:  
-JE TE HAIS JOHN EGBERT!  
IL ne pouvais pas en vouloir a Jade, elle avais eu un air atrocement gêné pendant toute la soirée. Egbert, lui les avait carrément ignorés en gueulant qu'il voulais des bonbons. Incorrigible.  
Il était arrivé sans rien d'autre qu'un costume trois pièces rouge -ce qui en soi constituais déjà un effort notable de sa part - et son stupide ami lui avais sauté dessus en protestant que "Tu ne peux pas faire du porte a porte comme ça Dave, tu aurais l'air stupide!" Il avais surtout été stupide de venir oui.

Il aurait du laisser Egbert avec Harley, et avec un peu de chances il seraient sortis ensemble et lui il aurait eu la paix.

L'adolescent leva enfin la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé a la frontière de la ville, faisant face aux arbres noueux plantés devant lui. "Un petit tour ne fait de mal a personne, et puis, avec un peu de chance j'arriverais assez tard pour que Bro soit trop occupé a parler avec Cal pour s'apercevoir de ma tenue..."

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Dave s'enfonçât dans la forêt...

C'était un endroit sombre, des lianes de lierre tombaient des branches hautes, et plus il avançait plus Dave se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Il fini par jeter les cornes a terre , las de les voir s'accrocher dans le lierre ou les ronces, et pour faire bonne mesure essuya son visage avec sa manche.

A force de marcher ainsi, sans but il fini par débouler sur un endroit moins encombré que les autres, comme une sorte de falaise a même le coeur de la forêt. Il y avais moins d'arbres a cet endroit mais on ne distinguais toujours pas le ciel de la masse de feuilles qui le masquait. Une sorte d'autel étrange, tout de marbre blanc se tenait ici. Le monument de pierre était surement très vieux , recouvert de lierre. Il s'approchât et se rendis compte que c'était une tombe. Tout ce qu'il put lire était le nom de famille du mort. "Lalonde"

"C'est la tombe de mon chat."

Dave se retourna et aperçu une jeune fille , étrange mais très jolie. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond si pale qu'ils en paraissaient presque blancs, sa peau était d'un gris foncé presque noir et deux magnifiques yeux lilas brillaient sous ses mèches de lune. Elle était grande et mince, elle portait une robe noire et un simple serre tête retenais ses cheveux courts, bien que ceux ci ne semblaient pas en tenir compte.

"Il s'appelait Jaspers, je l'aimais beaucoup alors quand la maison a brûlé et qu'il est mort j'ai demandé a ce qu'on grave mon nom de famille sur sa tombe, il faisait vraiment partie de la famille tu vois."

-Oh, je suis venu ici sans me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu a sa mémoire, désolé.

" Non, c'est sans importance, il serais heureux de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui s'intéresse a lui. Ma mère par exemple, n'en avais rien a faire de Jaspers, elle l'a enterré là seulement pour m'énerver, seulement pour m'énerver..."

-N'est-ce pas plutôt une façon de te montrer que ça lui tenais a coeur?

"Non. Je connais ma mère."

Un long silence que rien ne troublait s'ensuivit, un silence qui laisse deviner des choses, des choses souvent inavouables.

"Je m'appelle Rose. Rose Lalonde."

Strider.

"Enchantée"

-Moi aussi.

Dave s'autorisa un sourire:

-Donc, tu viens souvent ici pour voir ton chat?

"Non, je vis très loin d'ici, je ne peux pas venir souvent...C'est même la première fois depuis longtemps que je viens..."

-Oh, c'est dommage, ça doit te faire très plaisir de venir alors. Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille peut être?

"Non, tu peux rester, je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie en temps normal, ça me fais plaisir que tu sois là. Et pour répondre a ta question, oui j'adore venir ici, d'autant plus que c'est surement la dernière fois."

-La dernière fois? Tu t'en va?

"Huum, oui on peut dire ça comme ça."

-C'est a dire?

Rose se contentât d'un sourire en coin, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Comment l'incendie a démarré? Si ce n'est pas indiscret?

"C'est moi qui ai mis le feu a ma maison."

Dave ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

-M-Mais...Pourquoi?

"Je voulais tuer ma mère."

-Ta...Mè voulais tuer ta mère.

"Oui."

-Je suppose que c'est indiscret de te demander pourquoi?

"Ça l'est."

Dave ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se souvint, même fort longtemps après qu'a ce moment là il senti qu'il n'aurais jamais la réponse a cette question.

"Parle moi de toi. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai entendu quelqu'un me parler des choses intéressantes."

-Oh, tu sais ma vie n'est surement pas si intéressante que ça...

"Raconte quand même, je ne pourrais en juger que si tu me raconte non?"

-C'est vrai.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent cote a cote, a même le sol et Dave commença a parler.

oOoOoOoOo

Au bout d'un moment, le ciel commença a s'éclaircir au point qu'on puisse le distinguer des feuilles. Dave regarda sa montre, elle indiquais cinq heures du matin.

-Rose, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontrée, mais je vais devoir y aller. IL est tôt et mon frère doit s'inquiéter. Tu pourras venir demain?

"Peut être."

-Je... Si tu peux venir, ce serais vers quand?

"L'heure a laquelle tu m'a rencontrée."

-Minuit? Tu ne peux pas venir en journée?C'est ta mère qui t'empèche de sortir au point que tu ne puisse venir sur la tombe de ton chat qu'en fuguant?

"On va dire ça comme ça, oui."

-Bon, et bien a demain Rose, minuit,ici.

"Adieu Dave."

Avec la sensation étrange d'émerger d'un rêve et une boule au ventre, Dave sortit de la forêt, et repris rapidement le chemin de sa maison. Machinalement, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Machinalement, il montât les marches. Machinalement, il s'excusa quand son frère l'engueulât en lui disant a quel point il s'était inquiété. Un sentiment d'urgence mêlé d'affection le prenais a la gorge.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain quand Dave, marchant dans la nuit noire d'encre se rendit sur la tombe de Jaspers, il attendit Rose. IL l'attendit longtemps, une boule se durcissant progressivement dans sa poitrine. Pris d'un doute, il vérifia un détail. Un minuscule détail. La voix étrangement résonnante et rêveuse de la jeune fille lui revint en tête . Il ne retins plus ses larmes quand il compris que Rose ne reviendrais jamais.

Au coeur d'une forêt se situant a coté d'une petite ville des Etats-Unis, un jeune homme, les cheveux d'un blond platine pleurait devant une tombe de marbre blanc recouverte de lierre,et gravée d'un nom. Un nom banal, un nom sans importance pour l'humanité, mais tellement triste pour lui.

Rose avait brûlé dans l'incendie qu'elle avait elle même déclenché par haine pour sa mère.

Au coeur d'une forêt se situant a coté d'une petite ville des Etats-Unis, un jeune homme, les cheveux d'un blond platine pleurait devant une tombe de marbre blanc recouverte de lierre,et gravée au nom de Rose Lalonde.

oOoOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
